Beautysleep: Rise and shine after 1500 years
by Joshy Shadow
Summary: Merlin still waits after 1500 years. Some thing changend, some didn't. Merlin is still the same and he found out that drawing is quite helping in waiting for his King.


A/N: My english is not the best so I give it to a friend of me. If you find something that don't work out. Please say it so that we can try to change it to better.

A loud ringing sounded in the room. A grunt followed this, like a hand issuing the alarm. Actually, he wanted to turn around and continue to sleep, but today was the last day of his work week and he had to get up. Still grumbling, he got dressed and looked out of his window. The view outside had not changed much. The houses, which have been rebuilt over the years, looked like they used to, even if they were no longer inhabited. The land around the castle was not as big as it used to be. What was then more than 3-day rides in each direction came today just half the way in each direction. Memorizing briefly, Merlin was startled when the door knocked. "Merlin? It's time you come, there are only 2 hours left. ", came a woman's voice from the other side of the door. A sigh escaped Merlin as he thought of it. "I'll be right there," he called, collecting his things. It was the anniversary of Arthur's death. It was 1500 years ago that Merlin had tried to take Arthur to the lake for the deadly wound of Mordred to heal. Merlin scared away the memories of the day, far back into his mind and set off on the way. Still standing Camelot and still, it was inhabited by the people who lived here when Arthur ruled, or at least by their descendants. On the way to the courtyard of the castle, he met Melody. "Morning Merlin, how are you?" She asked as she took one of the bags he was carrying. "Not unlike the last few years," he answered smiling. Melody had just turned 2 8 in the last month. "What is on the plan today? Do we have any groups? "She asked as they turned to the stairs. "For today, only one private school is registered.", Behind them came a voice that joined them. "Oh great, I also missed that," Melody sighed. "They are all just imaginary nonsense anyway. And with whom do I have to lead, Benedict? "She complained. "Do not pretend, it's important for Merlin today, you know, Melody, " said the older man who had joined them. Merlin was absorbed in his thoughts, so he did not notice how Melody addressed him. "Merlin? Do you want to take your time off today? "She asked. "Hm? No, I will not start now, "he laughed. "Arthur would not be very pleased about that." Even though he laughed, both Melody and Benedict knew that the Merlin was not himself today.

He had always been quieter on the anniversary than on the remaining days. Benedict knew that. In his 65 years, he was already living here, it was the same game every year. Merlin would, as always in good weather, sit outside in the yard and paint. In the years after Arthur's death, Merlin had TASKS addition to its n normal A, started painting at the time to use it he had. After years of practice, his craft had become so good that he painted a portrait of everyone he loved, and put everything he had in one of the rooms with the person. Initially, only the servants who were Merlin in their free time wanted to help over the loss of Arthur and let him paint. Later, he asked Gwen to paint her and Arthur, which she happily agreed to. Over the years, some of the kings 'and queens' paintings had accumulated, and the most important people in the castle had painted Merlin, including the Physician and his assistants, the knights and the descendants of all their friends.

"What kind of private school is it, Benedict?" Merlin asked as he set up his canvas. "Dragoon, the school where some of the sons of the ministers are," he clarified. Merlin had to laugh at the names. " Dragoon the Great, Dragoon a school for select brats, sure you did not found them, Merlin?" Melody asked. "I'm sure we've discussed that so often," he answered. "But you have to go now, you just Melody. The group is expected to be there soon. ", Merlin responded, looking at his pocket watch, which was now 10 am to 10 pm. Melody said goodbye and went to the gate where she would receive the group, Benedict looked from Merlin to the stone that had been standing in the courtyard for years. Merlin had had him brought here sometime. And since the lake in which he had thrown the sword no longer existed and the sword was no longer on the bottom of the ground, it was again in the stone. Many, many have tried over the decades to free the sword, but still, Arthur was not returned to his right to compete again Camelot. Solving his gaze from the stone and the sword, Benedict made his way to the kitchen where, according to Merlin, he would make an authentic banquet.

Melody greeted the group at the gate as they were getting off the bus she had brought. "Good morning," Melody greeted the troupe of 15 teenagers at the age of 16 years. "I am your guide today through the castle and the history of Camelot .", She continued and went through the first arc and told how it used to look like and how it all went down in the castle's lower ring. "Today is the 1500th anniversary of the death of King Arthur, the former and future King of Camelot. After his death, it was an honor for every king and queen to lead Camelot in his absence. Over the years, many of them have told stories and their demise that we now know as the Arthurian legends. "She continued as they reached the courtyard. "The sword is still, which Merlin had handed to Arthur, in the stone. "

Merlin, half-eared, turned away from his image and looked over at the group. "If you wanted, you can try it," he said a little louder and brush and mixing palette set aside. In all these years, he had not bored watching as everyone tried to pull the sword out. "I'll start!" Shouted a boy with red hair. Very confidently he approached the stone, reached with his left hand for the sword handle and tried to free the sword from the stone. But even after his third try, it stayed where it was and did not move. So the line changed until one of the boys complained. "That's just a trick anyway. As if there really was a sword in the stone, "he grumbled. Merlin stood next to Melody. "Sometimes I forget that life outside of Camelot has changed so much," he mused in his mind. Camelot was still existing, but of its former glory or the magic that prevailed here once, there was not much left, and outside they had almost forgotten that there ever was magic. It was as if the magic would only exist in Camelot. " The sword is real, just like the magic that still exists here," Merlin said. "Everything just legends. Magic? That I do not laugh. A 30-year-old still believes that there is magic? "Came condescendingly from a dark-haired. Merlin had long given up convincing the generations of today of the magic. Except for him, there was hardly anyone who knew the ancient religion or even magic and usually, it would not bother him anymore, but today it was different. "Are you sure?" Merlin asked the boy. "Merlin ...", Melody began, realizing what he had in mind. "Yes, I'm sure! This is all cunning and neither Arthur nor Merlin have ever lived. And just because they live here does not mean they can behave that way. ", The boy continued. Now Melody was too much. She knew how important Merlin was here, and how close he was to Arthur being more than a millennium of death did not make it any better.

Merlin just grinned and his eyes lit up golden. Not a second later, the pants of the boy Merlin hung so snootily addressed had nöcheln his K below. The group started laughing, except for one of the boys who had seen the golden glow of Merlin's eyes. Merlin went unimpressed to the sword. "Merlin also had a different name. The druids and beings of the old religion called him ..", Melody continued to avoid the situation that had formed. "Emrys. "Merlin finished. " Emrys means immortal, does not it?" The boy in the group asked Merlin. So far, he had not been very conspicuous, had only tried on the sword of his classmates at the sword. Melody nodded. "Yes, Emrys means immortal.", She confirmed. The boy looked at Merlin again. "Then you have to be over 1500 years old," he marveled. Merlin just smiled and leaned against the stone. " Do not talk madness. As if he can be that old, "said a blond-haired boy. "Well, it's true," Merlin answered. "And the sword is real. Just like the magic here. But you should go further, Melody, the day is short and the castle is big. "He continued and pushed himself away from the stone. Melody understood that he would rather have his peace now and took the group through the individual rooms of the castle. Merlin went back to the painting that he painted. Arthur to Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine, Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, Guinevere and himself on the steps to the entrance. Arthur and Gwen in front as a top, Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot to Arthur's side and Elyan, Percival and Leon to Gwen's side. At the same time, 7 people were riding through Glastonbury Tor, which was almost sinking in a thick mist that had suddenly risen.

The day was calm and the few descendants that still existed set out from the surrounding villages on the way to the castle. The group of young people who had seen and heard the whole castle and the old tales around evening found themselves back in the courtyard. The last hour they were allowed to explore freely in the castle and in the surrounding area what they wanted. Merlin, however, was still sitting at his painting and ignored her group. "Are you telling me how it was then, Merlin?" He heard someone ask. When Merlin looked to his right, there sat the boy who was the only one in the morning who had not made fun of him or Arthur. "How was Arthur? How were the knights? "The boy asked. Merlin looked back at his painting and continued to draw on Arthur's cape. " Gwaine was always in a good mood, he was not in the service or with us we found him mostly in the tavern. He had a weakness for apples and women but was always there when we needed him. Lancelot had a strong sense of rights. He was brave, loyal, and got on well with the other knights. One of the most faithful knights was Leon. He already served Uther and later Arthur. When Morgana wanted to take over, he spoke out against her and continued to the Pendragon. Percival was always a bit calmer. Also loyal, and especially made friends with Gwaine. And Elyan, he was the youngest and next to Lancelot the only one who did not bother me. He was brave and skillful and loved his sister. Guinevere, she was so kind and loyal, and even a bit shy at first, when I met her. But over time she became more self-confident and in the end a kind and just queen. "Merlin concluded his answer. "And Arthur? How was he? "The boy asked again, Merlin had not answered that question to him. Merlin did not answer at first, he was concentrating on finishing the details in Arthur's hair. The boy waited patiently and watched Merlin as he put the last brush strokes on the painting. "Arthur ... Arthur was an ass at first." Merlin said smiling as he thought back to how he had met Arthur. "A royal ass. At first very spoiled, arrogant and a dull skull. " Merlin explained as he packed his things together. "However, he changed later. Became one of my best friends and an even better king later. "Merlin concluded. The boy got up and helped Merlin carry. "Did Arthur know you were a wizard?" The boy asked. "No, not until shortly before his death."

Merlin wore the painting and the easel while the boy carried the bag with the paints, paintbrushes and in his hands the mixing palette and water glasses. They placed the picture in the great hall by the throne. "Want to see where Gaius and I used to live?" Merlin asked him. "May I really? Gladly. ", He was pleased. The apartments of Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, Merlin and the Cave of Kilgharrah were places that were accessible neither to the public nor for the descendants. Merlin was the only one who took care of the rooms. On the way to Merlin's room, 4 of the classmates came to meet them. "N / A? Still traveling with the madman? ", One started again. Merlin looked out of the corner of his eye as the boy next to him clenched his fists but then just let his shoulders hang. He put his hand on his shoulder. " You will not be taught manners, either," Merlin grinned. "Be careful what you say! I'm not at the Dragoon Private School for nothing. ", It snapped of the blond boy. Merlin glanced at the boy next to him and then at the group again. "You should pay attention to your belts, they could handle a few more holes. " Merlin heard next to him. Somehow the boy reminded him of himself. Like a volcano, it does not seem to bother him, but it is bubbling under the surface. He could not help laughing at the saying, had he done something similar with Arthur. Merlin stopped looking at the group and took the boy with him as he passed the group and ignored them. "Do not let it get you. At some point, they realize that there is more in you, "he tried to cheer the boy.

They were at the door and Merlin let the boy enter first. "This is where you and Gaius lived?" He marveled. "We did, and much has not changed. Not even the leech glass is clean. "Merlin joked. The laugh of the boy pleased him. "May I look into the books?" He asked as he stood in front of one of the shelves now filled with books instead of herbs and vials. "Sure, just check it out," Merlin said as he set aside his bag and set aside the glasses and mixing palette. He did not have much to fear about the books that could be about magic except for him, and the others were stories of his time in Camelot and Arthur. When the boy found an interesting box that did not open, Merlin did not trust his ears. "Tospringe." Whispered the boy and he could as Merlin turned to see that he had opened the box with the seal of the Pendragons. "How did you do that?" Merlin asked, startling him. "Me .. as always?" He asked rather than explaining Merlin. "Where did you learn that?" Merlin asked him calmly. "Not at all, I ... just can." He stammered to himself. "Do you know that you have a special gift?" Merlin asked him, closing the box with the words Behæpse fæst again. " How special?", The boy wondered. "What you did was magic. My magic. "Merlin smiled. After more than 500 years there was someone who used magic.

They talked for a long time until a mobile phone rang. "Yes? Oh damn, yes I'm coming. ", The boy finished the call. "I have to go. Can I come back? "He asked. " Anytime," Merlin smiled and escorted him outside. The bus was already waiting in front of the gate and the boy turned around again to Merlin. "Thanks for the day, Merlin.", He thanked as he hugged Merlin. "Always happy.", He answered and watched as he ran to the bus. The teacher who picked up the group looked out of the bus. "Arthur, now hurry up," he shouted. Merlin had to laugh. He had not seen that irony in the years he was waiting for Arthur. Often there were those who had appeared, but no one was King Arthur.

When the bus headed for London, Arthur did not particularly study his classmates but looked at the landscape until he noticed a group of riders not riding close to the road. Something told him it was time. Even though he did not know what he was feeling for, he felt much better than before.

Merlin, who had gone back to the throne room, did not notice the arriving persons. Everyone was gathered in the hall and thought of Arthur. "Whereupon King Arthur returns, and the reigning king and future king reign," Melody said as they raised their chalices. "Long live the king, long live King Arthur", it sounded already 1500 times. The steps on the way to the throne room were in the music played. Merlin, who had not really changed after all these years, passed the wine around and poured it all. He stood with his back to the door as it opened. At first, he did not think about it until the music stopped and everybody looked at the door. A loud clinking sounded as Merlin turned around. Behind him stood Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, Percival, and Elyan. Star in shock Merlin stopped and could not believe who he saw there. "Arthur?" He asked barely audible. "Still so Clumsy as ever." Came it of Arthur. But Merlin did not care, just as he did not care. "Arthur ..." Merlin repeated, slowly moving toward him until he made his way to the group. Arthur had finally returned after all these years. "Look at him, not one day older is our Merlin." Gwaine greeted him and embraced him in the arms of Arthur. "He's certainly no longer here than us," laughed Arthur. Melody, who was one of the first to stir, approached Arthur while Merlin greeted everyone else. "To be honest Sire, Merlin was waiting for you. My great-grandparents already knew him, and in all the years he has been waiting for you, he has not changed, "she told Arthur. "How long have you been waiting for us, Merlin?" Gwen asked. "Not long, Arthur needed his beauty sleep," he replied, laughing. "How long Merlin?" Lancelot asked. "1500 years, Sir Lancelot," Melody replied. Everyone looked at Merlin. "In fact, a beauty sleep for Princess Arthur." laughed Gwaine.

The evening was extravagant. There was a lot of talking and dancing, music heard and eaten. When Arthur got up and left the room, Merlin followed him. "All these years, what did you do, Merlin?" Arthur asked as they stood on the balcony facing the courtyard. "Not my job, anyway," Merlin said with a chuckle. " _**Mer**_ -lin?" Arthur persisted emphatically. "I helped Gwen at first, then your son and son. And over the years, I started to paint. And in the end I made a museum out of the castle, so your story was not forgotten. "Merlin told. "You paint?" Arthur wondered. "And very well," Merlin replied with a grin. "Come along, I'll show you the pictures."

Merlin led Arthur to one of the larger rooms where guests were invited. Although many of the pictures were protected by sheets undercover, the largest of the pictures was open in the room. It showed Camelot in earlier days. Arthur looked at the pictures one by one and was speechless. On the way back to the celebrating Merlin stopped by a staircase. "Go on, sire," he said and disappeared up the stairs. As fast as he could, Merlin ran to his room and got the signet ring. Then he ran to the room dedicated to Arthur and Gwen. There he removed the crowns and then ran back to the throne room. He stopped in front of it for a moment and gathered himself. Then he went to Arthur and Gwen. "The sign of your reign, sire," said Merlin, handing Arthur the signet ring and the crown. "The mark of your reign, my lady, " he repeated his words, handing the crown to Gwen. Then he turned to the outside. "Long live the former and future king. Long live King Arthur, long live Queen Guinevere. "The words sounded loud again. Merlin felt at home after 1500 years.

 _"But you do not have to pull your sword out of the stone until you can, sire."_

 _" **MER** -LIN!"_


End file.
